gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Jack
' "I proudly wear the name nerd." '''Computer Jack in one of the books. Jack is a computer expert and the main engineer for Caine, and later Perdido Beach. He has shaggy blonde hair, and appears scrawny and nerdy. In one of the books, Jack thinks he'd invent a WikiFAYZ if he had internet. Jack's big interest is, as his name says, computers, and after the power failure during the battle in the nuclear power plant, there was one thing he missed more than anything else: A fully operational computer with key board. In the 4th book, Jak and his friends finds a whole train load full of Apple iMacs. Its may not be hard to imagine how he reacted when he opened the train wagon. Thanks to the pre-powered batteries in the iMacs, Jack was able to use the computers for a limited time period until the battery ran out of power. Before the FAYZ Jack is revealed to have been a student at Coates Academy and in the same History class as Brittney Donegal. He does not have any powers, but it is noted he had a crush on Diana. Gone Jack is Caine's tech expert. It is his job to keep a list of children with powers and their bars according to Diana's readings. While Caine controls the town, Jack's job is to set up a cell phone system. He is unsuccessful. Later, he is asked to record Andrew's poof. Jack remembers during the trip to Coates that it was his discovery that powers are concentrated through the hands, and blames himself for the fates of those encased in concrete by Drake. Diana sends Jack to town with orders to tell Sam about how to beat the poof. He does not reach Sam in time, although Sam manages to survive the poof on his own. Jack decides to defect to Sam's side anyways, abandoning Caine. Right before Andrew's poof, Diana manages to get a reading on Jack. He developed powers late, and is revealed to be a two-bar. His powers is superhuman strength, although only he and Diana know this. Hunger Jack is shown living in Perdido Beach. Brianna invites him to Albert's club in the McDonald's, and he reluctantly accepts. Here, Diana finds him and convinces him to come back to Caine's side. Caine takes Jack, along with Diana, Drake, and a few soldiers, to the power plant. Jack is ordered to shut down Perdido Beach's power, and is finally successful. Meanwhile, Drake sets up wire traps in order to kill Brianna if she tries to run in. Jack forces Drake to take the traps down, revealing his crush on Brianna. During Sam's attack on the power plant, Drake tells Jack that Brianna was killed in a hidden trap. Jack attacks Drake in anger, until he is finally told that Brianna is still alive and Drake is lying. At the end of the novel, Jack is back on Sam's side. Lies Jack plays a much smaller role in ''Lies. He is noted to have caught the flu, and moved in with Brianna so she can take care of him. However, after he recovers, Brianna catches the flu herself. He is still living with her at the end of the book. Plague Jack is one of the people Sam takes on his journey to find water, along with Taylor and Dekka. He is horrified by the death of Hunter. Later, Jack helps find Toto, and the computers, weapons, and food in the train. He is fascinated with the laptops and only reluctantly leaves them behind. During the battle with Drake and the bugs, Jack helps crush the parasites with large rocks. However, he is not as effective as Sam or Brianna when killing the bugs. Sam sends Jack to go kill Little Pete in order to stop the FAYZ, but he does not follow through, and instead, Astrid kills Little Pete. Jack goes with Sam when they divide. Fear Jack has a relatively minor role through most of fear, this changes when Drake is bringing Diana to the Gaiaphage. Orc, Dekka and Jack are sent by Sam to catch Drake and Diana and bring them back to lake Tramonto. Dekka and Orc realize they will not be able to catch Drake, Jack however, in a break from his character's cowardice, uses his extreme strength to run and jump faster then Dekka and Orc and finds Drake. Drake attempts to strangle Jack but Jack finds that by tensing all the muscles in his neck he can ressist this. Drake realizes this and uses the tip of his whip to slit Jacks throat. Dekka and Orc discover Jack, mortally wounded with blood pumping from the hole in his neck. Orc manages to stop the bleeding by applying force to jacks neck with a rag. Dekk and Orc opt out of following Drake and leaving Jack to die, as Dekka knew all things considered they should have, and instead take the more human option and bring Jack back to lake Tramonto where, with great dificculty, Roger manages to suture the slit in his neck closed, although whether Jack would survive was unknown. Jack interacts with no other character for the remainder of fear and it would be believable to think he died. Whether Jack died from his injuries is unknown, however, later Michael Grant has revieled that he shall "live on", which means he lives. Category:Male people Category:Mutant people Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Characters Category:Three Bar Category:Former "Likeable"Antagonist